Sonny With a chance At Romeo
by Dark.Twisted.Angel
Summary: Sonny's love story, who's her Romeo? Grady? Nico? Chad? Or maybe it's a special guest star on Mackenzie Falls? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first Fanfic ever! I love SWAC, and I got an idea and just had to write about it. I'm not going to write the whole thing, unless people actually like it. So here it goes, enjoy =P

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own SWAC or any of its characters, and no matter how much I wish to, Sterling Knight 'sigh'. =[

Sonny With A Chance At Romeo

Introduction

Every girl dreams one day of meeting her own personal Romeo, then falling in love, and having a fairytale wedding. They dream of big, white, poofy dresses that are beautiful, diamonds that glitter in the lights, but most of all, they dream about Prince Charming. I did too, once when I was little, but then I grew up and had bigger dreams, of acting. I was perfectly content, till one day, it happened. My name is Sonny Monroe, and this is my story of falling in love, with Romeo.


	2. Where it all began

** hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was just moved into all advanced classes so my teachers are being jerks and expecting me to do a semesters worth of work and my work that I'm doing for this semester at the same time, when I'm already in physical therapy cuz I separated the growth plate in my hip and fractured it. But anyway, I didn't have time to update, and I have major writer's block. Thanks to all of you that read and reviewed! I love you guys=] **

**Disclaimer: momma can I please have SWAC for my birthday? Ooh, or sterling knight? I mean my birthday is only in ten days, surly you can pull some strings right?**

**My mom: no honey you can't**

**me: thats not fair! I'll own it one day**

**please enjoy:)**

_Where it all Began_

SPOV

FLASHBACK

It all started back when I arrived at Condor studios. I was sixteen and I was going to be on _So Random_ my favorite tv show. (a/n I'm gonna go into present tense now so deal with it)

"Omg! I'm actually on the set of _So Random_!"

"Yeah, and who are you?" someone said from behind me. I turned around to only to see the one and only Tawni Hart!

"Oh, I'm Sonny, it's nice to finally meet you" I said while extending my hand to shake hers. She looked at it in disgust, I wonder what her problem is. She must have said something but I didn't catch it, oh, crap she's gonna hate me even more if I don't answer. But, thankfully Nico and Grady chose that moment to walk in.

"Well hello there" Nico said extending his arm, but instead of shaking my hand he kissed it. Wow, oh, crap I'm blushing. Get a hold of yourself Sonny.

" My name is Nico and this is Grady" he said gesturing to himself and Grady.

" I know! And I can't wait to work with you guys!" This is gonna be so awesome, calm down Sonny, don't get too excited. Ok I'm good now, I can do this.

"Our pleasure" Grady replied

" Ewww, all of you leave! I need Tawni time to make myself even more pretty!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok no need to freak out we'll go to the cafeteria and get some fro-yo, come on Sonny" Nico said.

( Nico, Grady, and Sonny leave the room)

O my god, what in the world is that, I hope that's not what we eat. ".That?" It looks like crap, please don't say it's our lunch please please please.

"That my dear Sonny is our lunch" Nico said. I can understand the look of disgust on his face.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that, has anyone ever died from eating that?" I wondered aloud, I'm dead serious I don't think this is edible.

"Hello randoms" Came a voice from behind me. Hmm, I wonder who that could be. Then, possibly the most gorgeous guy in the world walked in the room. He has blonde hair and deep blue eyes, wow his eyes are really deep. It's almost as if I'm getting lost in them. Oh, crap I must be staring. Oops, I just realized, this is Chad Dylan freaking Cooper! " Oh my gosh! Y-you're Ch-Chad Dylan Cooper!" (Nico and Grady Gasp)

"Yes, yes I am. And you are?"

"Oh, hi I'm-"

"I just realized I don't care" well he's not very nice, as a matter of fact he's just like the magazines say I'd bet.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some real food." he said pushing past me. Well that was rude I wonder why Nico and Grady gasped when I said his name. Hmm, oh well. What's he getting? A steak no friggin' way! " You get a steak? That's not fair!"

" Because, the number 1 show gets the number 1 perks. You randoms can't act like we do over at The Falls." he said

"We can too!" He's such a jerkthrob, ugghh!

" Whatever, I'll uh, catch you later" he said winking and walked away. Wow, he may be an ass but he's still hot.

end of flashback

That was just part of the first day, this is gonna take awhile

hey, I'm sorry that was so long, and sorry if there were grammatical errors, I was typing/ writing this quickly please forgive me=] I should have another chapter up soon. Please review, tell me what you think, and give me some ideas for the next chapter if you want


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all, if there is anyone even reading this haa:P So I wanna know if I should finish this story or just abandon it? I'm sorry for not updating in like, foreverrr but 2010 was a very bad year for me, my family, and close friends. 2011 hasn't been too good yet either but I'm going to be optimistic. Here I go, omg like this year is going to be sooo great! Oh jeez, I just can't do it, I'm not peppy. Ughh. Ah well I tried.

Anywayyyyyyss I need to know if anyone actually likes this story, cause if they don't then I'm just deleting it. So press that pretty little button below and tell me, the truth. It's not going to offend me if you don't want me to keep going. Don't worry. So yeahh, I'll give it a few weeks then I'll post if I'm finishing it or not, unless you know I get a sudden urge to write a chapter. I'm gonna shut up now.

Fly on,

From,

Wouldn't you like to know?


End file.
